


Walking the Night

by marshmallokitty



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, also posted on Wattpad, pls ignore any continuity errors this has with the books I haven't read them in years, this was originally only going to be a oneshot but nope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallokitty/pseuds/marshmallokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spottedleaf is killed defending Firestar in the battle with the Dark Forest, she is transported to a place with nothing, doomed to only watch over the clans for the rest of eternity. When Spottedleaf gets a mysterious visit from a cat older than Starclan, she will be sent back in time, back before Firestar joins Thunderclan. Tasked with saving the life of Firestar and many others, Spottedleaf lives the life that could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also posted on Wattpad, my username there is -trisprior, or just google search "walking the night spottedleaf wattpad"
> 
> warriors is owned by erin hunter, not me

I crouched in the ferns, listening to the howls of battle all around me. I had known for moons that the battle between the Dark Forest and the Clans was coming, but I had never expected it to be this bad. I was still shocked that Hollyleaf had been killed, murdered by Hawkfrost while defended Ivypool. I shook my head and backed farther into the ferns, when I heard a yowl of pain. I looked up through the leaves and saw Mapleshade pinning down Sandstorm, hissing something into her ears. Dovewing stood close by, too frozen with shock to help.

I exploded out of my hiding spot before I knew what I was doing, and barreled into Mapleshade'a side, knocking her off of Sandstorm. I was no warrior, so I honestly had no idea what I was doing. Mapleshade scrambled to her paws and turned to face me.

"Spottedleaf! Why didn't you let me finish her off? She stole Firestar from you!" Mapleshade hissed at me. I had always loved Firestar, and kept watch over him almost every day. It had pained me to see him eventually fall in love with Sandstorm, but since he was happy, I was too.

"There was never anything to steal, Mapleshade, he was happy with Sandstorm!" I growled back. I crouched, getting ready to spring but before I could move very far, Mapleshade lunged toward me with open jaws. Time seemed to slow, and I saw a flash of flame colored fur at the edge of the clearing we were in. I was frozen with fear, and before I could run, before I could save myself, Mapleshade's jaws ripped into my throat.

"No!"

As I collapsed to the ground, I heard Firestar's pained yowl rip through the clearing. He shot across the grass to Mapleshade and dug his claws into her back, flinging her backwards. Sandstorm then lept onto a stunned Mapleshade and began ripping at her matted fur.

"Spottedleaf! Please don't leave me! You promised you would wait for me in Starclan!" Firestar wailed as he crouched beside me. I could feel the blood welling at my neck, and I could already feel myself begin to fade.

"Quick! Somebody, get Jayfeather!" Dovewing screached.

"It's too late, Firestar, it is my time to go," I whispered, barely keeping my eyes open. "I'm so deeply sorry."

"No, you can't leave! I still need you!" Firestar murmured, nuzzling my paw. I looked into his bright green eyes, one last time, before I let myself go.

"Goodbye, my dear Firestar. May Starclan be with you. I love you, Firestar, never forget that." I croaked, and then I closed my eyes and gave way to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly blinked open my eyes. I saw nothing but stars all around me. Where was I? I remembered dying during the battle with the Dark Forest, but I was always told that if a Starclan warrior is killed again in battle, they simply faded away into nothing. 

I scrambled to my paws, and looked around. I couldn't see anybody. Something felt very wrong. I looked down, and squeaked in surprise. I couldn't see my feet, or the ground I thought I had been standing on. I was simply trapped in an endless void of stars. 

Just when panic was about to overwhelm me, I realized that I could see a pool of water close by. I walked, or sort of floated, really, over to the water and looked down. To my surprise, I saw Jayfeather, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and the rest of Thunderclan, clearing out their ruined camp. I could hear muffled voices, and if I leaned in close enough, I could make out most of their conversations.

"Bramblestar? Where do I put these?" a young ginger kit walked to Brambleclaw with what looked like thorns. 

"You can put them over there, Amberkit. I'll have one of the warrior deal with it later." The little kit bounced off toward the entrance. 

I moved back, shocked. Bramblestar? That meant that Firestar, my dear, sweet Firestar, was dead. He must of died avenging me. I wanted to wail, to yowl my sorrow to Starclan, but I couldn't. I was trapped in this void, with no voice, no way to ever see my dear Firestar again. I was doomed to watch upon Thunderclan forever, invisible, with no way to ever make it back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really short cause it was supposed to end there, but due to "popular demand" I continued it


	3. Chapter 3

Hungry. I was so hungry. I had no way of keeping track of days here, no moon or sun. Just emptiness. There was no prey, no water, besides from the small pool which could be used to view the clans back in the forest. I believed that it had only been a few days, but with the lack of warmth, friendship, and anything to do, it felt like countless seasons had passed. I had failed Starclan, Thunderclan, and Firestar. I had meant to save him, give him a little more time of happiness with his family. Instead, he suffered through my terrible death, and then probably foolishly threw himself into Tigerstar's claws. 

He was always like that. Flew into battle without thinking clearly. He only had his clanmates on his mind, never himself. He was the best warrior, the best leader the forest has ever known. And he was gone. And it was all my fault. 

Not wanting to wallow in self pity for too long, I moved over to the pool where I could watch over any place in the forest. I saw Sandstorm, helping Dovewing train a young grey and white kit in the training area. I saw Bramblestar perched on the Highledge, giving orders for the morning's hunting patrols, I assumed. Life had gone on. Shock had lingered for a few days, and then slowly began to fade, like mist in the morning sun.

I watched Sandstorm train the young kit with Dovewing. Dovewing would meow something quietly, and then demonstrate. The kit would then leap into the battle move, as if it's little tail were on fire. Sandstorm sat near a rosebush, quietly observing. Sandstorm might be the only cat left in the clan who had not made peace with Firestar's leaving. She rarely ate anything, and when her clanmates tried to speak to her, she simply brushed them away.

I watched the training session until I could see the sun high in the sky over the trees. I wasn't sure if that meant that it was sunhigh in the place as well, but I doubted it. Why was I even here? Did I somehow get stuck inbetween? Or was something wrong with me? Starclan warriors rarely died a second time, and when they did, they were neven spoken of. Was this the reason?

I was jolted up from the pool by a sound. Someone, or something, rather, was coming towards me. I strained to see in the dim light of the starless space, and saw a shadow coming near me. I tensed, ready to run, hide, something! 

The shadow grew closer, and I was surprised to see it take the shape of a small she-cat. I wasn't the only one here! Maybe she knew where this was, why I was here, and how to get out. 

The small cat stopped infront of me. She looked vaugly familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen her, or give her a name. Her sparkling green eyes burned into my fur, and her silver coat shone with starlight.

"Welcom, Spottedleaf, to The Place Beyond," the she-cat meowed, reaching out with her tail to brush my paws. A shiver went up me. I knew instantly that this was no ordinary Starclan cat. She came from somewhere unknown to me.

"My name is Brightspirit, and I am here to give you a second chance."


	4. Chapter 4

A second chance? What in Starclan's name was that supposed to mean? A second chance at life, a second chance to get back to Starclan? I stared at this Brightspirit in confusion.

"What? Who are you, and why are you here?" I managed to squeak out. I thought I was the only one here. I hadn't heard, smelled, or even seen anything since I woke up here. Maybe I was going crazy, seeing things. 

"My name is Brightspirit," the silver tabby said again, a bit more gentle this time. "Starclan has sent me here to return you to the forest. You do not belong here, as this is a place for lost souls, those who cannot find their way to Starclan, or even The Dark Forest."

I sat down, and tried to take everything in. Obviously, this Brightspirit was no ordinary Starclan warrior, seeing as she was the only one who could come to this place. But the way she said return me to the forest....

"I could go back to Thunderclan? But how! I'm...dead!" I exclaimed, quite confused. Starclan warriors could visit, yes, but they could not come back from the dead. Or could they?

"Yes, you could go home. But not in the sense you think." Brightspirit motioned for me to sit. "Starclan has found a way for you to, how do I put this, go back to the begining. Before you met Firestar, back in the old forest. Before your murder, before Tigerstar, before anything. We could send you back, and you could change everything."

How was that possible? Starclan was no all powerful, if we were, nobody would be dead! This cat was surely something if she could mess with time itself. "But-"

"Hush. You will understand in a moment. As you can already most likey tell, I am not from Starclan. I was never a clan cat, nor did I ever live in either forest. I'm afraid I cannot tell you my story, but I ask you to trust me. The rest of Starclan has, and I only ask for you to listen."

"Why can't you tell me where you're from?" I asked, feeling like a kit out on first hunt, annoying their mentor with endless amounts of questions. "Will it change something somehow?"

"No. But I have swore to never speak of it to anybody. End of discussion." Brightspirit said curtly. Sworn to who? I consider asking, but see the angry fire in Brightspirits eyes, and keep my mouth shut. "Now, if you are to be sent back, there are rules you must abide by. Nobody, and I mean Nobody, can know of it. If you tell one soul, even the mouse you eat for dinner one night, you will be sent back to this place forever. Understood?"

I nodded, thinking that I could do it. I had kept coutless secrets from my friends before, why would this be any harder? 

"Also, because of Bluestar's arguing, you will be allowed to keep your knowledge of eveything that has happened, from your death to your heroic attempt at saving Firestar's life. This way, you can alter the past for the better."

Bluestar! She was always looking out for me. Back when I was alive in the original forest, Bluestar and I had been friends, she consulted me with her troubles, and sometimes just talked of old times. I missed seeing her, and knew she must have been horrified to hear of my second death. 

"Everything? I could save myself, Firestar, Hollyleaf?" I couldn't grasp this. I had never hear of a time travelling cat who saved lives. I needed to see it to believe it. 

"You could save each and every one of them, even yourself," Brightspirit said softly, looking down at me. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Now? Right this moment? Yes, of course I am! What must I do?" Brightspirit said nothing, only reached out and touched her nose to mine. A white hot flash went through my fur, setting everything on fire. Star whirled and voices smashed together in my ears. I wanted to yowl in pain and terror, but before I could do anything, it all stopped. 

I opened my eyes to see lush, green ferns, sunlights patching the ground infront of me. I was in my old medicine den, back in the old forest. I sat up in shock, looking around to see stores of herbs, neatly packed away. I had done it. I was back! I wanted to yowl my thanks to Starclan, and most of all Brightspirit. But her warning echoed in my ears. I couldn't seem weird, not to anybody. 

"Spottedleaf? We need you out here! Ravenpaw has managed to get a thorn in his pad, and he's being a whiny kit about it!" Tigerstar. Or rather, Tigeclaw. I wanted to run and hide, or go attack him to prevent countless deaths. I took a deep breath to compose myself. Nothing weird, Spottedleaf, just act normal. Everything is fine, and you are going to save Firestar. That is your mission, nothing else. 

"Coming! Just a moment!" I grabbed a mouthfull of marigold and rushed out to help Ravenpaw. I felt alive again, back to healing my clanmates, back to when there was little trouble in the forest. I wish it could stay like this forever. 

Thank you, Brightspirit.


	5. Chapter 5

When I had finished tending to Ravenpaw's wound, that cat sure knew how to hurt himself, I went back to my den for for quiet thinking time. If I could remember correctly, it would be two days before Firestar, or Rusty, would show up. I remember exactly how it happened. The night before his discovery of the clans, I had delivered his prophecy to Bluestar. Fire alone can save our clan. The next day, Rusty would tumble into our camp, have a bout with Longtail, and be deemed Firepaw. 

I remember the look of pure bravery on his face when Longtail threatend him, the look of sheer defience. That strength was extremely uncommon in kittypets like him. If he had lost that battle, Bluestar most likely would have kicked him out for good. 

"Spottedleaf!" I whirl around to see Mousefur panting at the fern covered entrance. "Bluestar would like to speak with you in her den. Now, please, if your not busy."

"No, it's fine. I'm on my way." Why did Bluestar wish to see me? My memory wasn't perfect, I only recalled major events, not simple things like who was on which hunting patrol. Hopefully nobody would sense something odd about my behavior. 

As I make my way across camp, I see Dustpaw and Sandpaw teasing Ravenpaw about something. Ravenpaw flattens to the ground, and looks down, while Dustpaw sneers something. Sandpaw laughs along, and I wonder if she ever regret being so mean to Ravenpaw. I shake my head. It doesn't matter now. This is a different time and a different Sandpaw. 

I reach Bluestar's den and take a deep breath. Stay calm, your'e not in trouble, everything is fine. "Bluestar? You, wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Spottedleaf, come on in." Bluestar calls from inside. When I walk in, she is pacing nervously, tail lashing back and forth. "Sit down, please." Bluestar paced for a few more seconds, and then sat down with a frustrated huff in front of me. 

"Is something the matter? Are you sick?" I was worried, as Bluestar was lingering on her last few lives. One bad bout of Greencough, or even Whiteecough, could do major damage. 

"No I am fine. But I must ask your opinion on something, as you are one of my closest friends." Bluestar murmered, tail still lashing. "Riverclan has grown more hostile, and more and more of their patrols are crossing our borders into Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw insists that we attack immediately, but I don't know what to do! I want to defend my territory, yes, but is battle really necessary?" Bluestar's voice rose to a wail at the end. I do remember this battle though, there were no deaths, and Riverclan stayed away from our territory a while afterwards. Should I say it was right?

"I think, that you should do what is best for yourself, and the clan. They will follow whatever decision you make." Most of them will, anyway. I think of Tigerclaw and shiver. Bluestar still trusted him with her life. I couldn't warn her without giving something away. 

"Are your medicine supplies ready? If we are to go to battle, there will be wounds. I don't want any unnecessary deaths right now. Go to your den and prepare your stores. We shall leave at moonhigh. Thank you, Spottedleaf. Send Redtail to me now, please." Bluestar rose, and started pacing again. I nodded, and rushed out to find Redtail. 

He was sharing fresh-kill by the warriors den with Mousefur. I waved him over with my tail, and bounded up to me.

"Hi, Spottedleaf! Is something wrong?" I shook my head, and lowered my voice.

"Bluestar would like to see you in her den. Now, please." Redtail looked confused, but didn't comment. He just gave me a nod, ran over to Mousefur to tell her where he was going, and then sprinted over to Bluestar.

I continued walking over to my den. If Bluestar was going to go into battle, I had a lot to prepare.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Bluestar's yowl woke me from my sleep. I must have dosed off preparing herbs for the battle later that night. Bluestar must be calling the clan together to inform them of her plans. I rose to my paws and shook off sleep. 

I exited my den to see everybody crowding around Highrock, whispers flying everywhere, wondering what Bluestar wanted. 

 

"Everybody! Be quite! This is important and you all need to listen closely!" Bluestar had appeared at the top of Highrock, looking down on her clan. "As you all know, Riverclan has been intruding into our territory. And we have been letting them get away with it." Furious yowls rose up. 

"Down with Riverclan!" A voice called from the back. It might have been Darkstripe, but I wasn't entirely sure. 

"Tonight, at moonhigh, I will personally lead a patrol of our finest warriors to Sunningrock to show Riverclan that we will not tolerate their intrusions!" Bluestar rose her voice to the sky. "We are Thunderclan, and we will defend our borders with our life!" Shouts of agreement met hers, all mingling to form one cry of bravery. 

"Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, Redtail, Lionheart, Mousefur and Longtail, you will accompany me to Sunningrocks tonight. Be prepared, for this will not be an easy battle." With that, Bluestar lept down and motioned for Redtail to come with her to her den to discuss plans. 

The ones who were not chosed for the patrol began milling around Tigerclaw and Lionheart, congratulating them on being chosen for the battle. 

"Your'e so lucky, Tigerclaw! And your one of the best warriors! I want to be just like you one day!" Dustpaw looked up at Tigerclaw in awe. He clearly viewed Tigerclaw as an idol of some sort. Tigerclaw was fantastic when it came to fighting, but it was devastating if he was fighting against you. I knew that for sure.

"Alright, everyone. Leave Tigerclaw alone. He has a big night to prepare for, now doesn't he?" Whitestorm started shooing everyone away. Tigerclaw looked happily down at everybody. If you were from somewhere else, you would think that he was the kindest warriors you'd ever meet. He was brave and ambitious and everything Thunderclan needed. 

But when he thought nobody was watching, he looked evil and cunning, planning horrors that nobody could ever see coming. I froze when his glowing amber eyes met mine, horrified that he would somehow see right into my thoughts. 

"Better get going Spottedleaf. Going to have a lot of wounds to care for tonight!" Tigerclaw said slowly, his voice lowered. 

"Y-yes Tigerclaw! I've got everything laid out right now! Nothing I can't handle!" I managed to squeak out. I turned and hurried off to my den before he could say anything else. He couldn't hurt me, could he? Would he even try? 

I curled up in my nest near the back of my herb stores, and tried to fall asleep. I would have a lot to do very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Soft pawsteps woke me from my sleep. The patrol must be leaving for the confrontation and Sunningrocks, and I had so much to prepare for. I sleepily got to my paws and padded to the entrance of my den. Dark shapes were moving in the clearing near the pitifully small freshkill pile. I heard Bluestar's soft mews, telling who to stand where and what to do when they arrived. 

"Got those herbs ready, Spottedleaf?" 

A low hiss came from behind me and I squeaked, whirling around to find Tigerclaw's amber eyes buring into my fur.

"Great Starclan, Tigerclaw, you can't creep up on me like that! You could have been Riverclan!" My heart thudded in my chest. I know what you are, I know what you'll do.

"Don't worry about pesky Riverclan, I'll handle them. If one even tries to escape, I'll shred his throat in a heartbeat." Tigerclaw hissed through clenched teeth. 

"I don't doubt it. Anyway, I think Bluestar is waiting for you, and I have lots of things to prepare, so, good luck!" I hoped with all my being he couldn't smell the fear that was probably coming off of me in waves. Tigerclaw gave a grunt and was off, joining Redtail at the back of Bluestar's patrol. I wanted to warn Redtail somehow, of his upcoming death, but how could I? Without giving myself away? I had to at least give Bluestar a hint.

"Bluestar!" I rushed up to meet her at the entrance to the camp. "Please, just be careful and make sure everyone is ok. These small fights can get nasty, and I don't want anyone to get too injured."

"It's alright Spottedleaf, I have it under control. I promise to get everyone home safely before sunrise."

With that, Bluestar flicked her tail and she and her patrol dissappeared into the bushes. 

 

***************************************************************************************************************

As I sorted herbs in my den, I heard voices outside. The moon had set a while ago, and I was expected the patrol back any minute. I peek out of my den to see Bluestar returning, alone. I rush up to her, fearing she was injured, prepared to rush her towards my den when she stops and sits down.

"Bluestar?" Is she in shock? What herb best treats shock, I can't remember. Does she have a large wound somewhere? I can't tell. 

She turns to me and opens her mouth, "Tigerclaw insisted I return, he promised that he could handle any 'Riverclan scum' as he put it. And I do need my rest these days." She then gets up and slowly moves towards the Highrock. "Come with me, Spottedleaf."

I silently follow her, sorting through my memory. Something big is coming, but I can't remember what.

"I feel that Starclan has a message, i don't know why, but something will be told tonight. Can you hear anything, Spottedleaf?" 

A chill goes through me, straight to the tip of my tail. The prophecy.

"Fire alone can save our clan..." I whisper, trailing off.

"What? Did you say something?" Confusion laces Bluestar's words, and I straighten up.

"Fire alone can save our clan. That is the message Starclan gave to me."

"Fire? But... fire is feared by all. Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Sure as ever Bluestar. I feel that the true meaning will be revealed to us in good time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY WOW its been what, 3 years? im not gonna give some long excuse abt why i havent updated this in forever, just long story short, im lazy, college is really intense, my personal life has been all over the place, the past few months have been really hard, and basically i had more important things to worry about? but since its summer now and i dont have much to do, ive been thinking abt this a lot and i wanna start slowly working on it again. i can't promise that ill keep up with it, but we'll see where it goes! i mean it when i say i have a lot of ideas for this, but since i kinda accidentally created a really big AU, i know it'll be real easy to mess it up so if i do end up sticking with this, itll take some time for me to plan it out. that being said, if there are any continuity errors, im so sorry lol, its been a while since ive read the warriors books, and its been a while since ive looked at the previous chapters ive written, so it might be a little messy in the beginning.  
> but yeah, let's see what happens!

I couldn't sleep. The patrol that had been sent to Sunningrocks hadn't returned yet, and the light of dawn was already beginning to break through the roof of my den. I knew what must be happening. If I listened hard enough, I could almost hear Redtail's yowls of pain, Tigerheart's hisses of anger and ambition. I had been sent back here to save lives, but I knew deep down that I wouldn't be able to save them all. The bitter truth of the matter dug deep into my heart, like a thorn in the paw pad of a young apprentice. 

I got up and stretched, knowing that lying here useless in my den wouldn't help anybody, and headed over to my herb stores to begin preparing for the wounds I knew would be present on the patrol, whenever they returned. Goldenrod, marigold, cobweb, that should be sufficient right? I shook my head, resisting the urge to lecture myself out-loud. I needed to remember my training. I can't fail again, not when I've been chosen and given such a rare chance to make things right.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I can do this. I _will_ do this.

I headed outside to the center of camp, hoping that there would be some leftover prey that could still be considered edible. To my great relief, there was still a small pile left, and I could see two mice that looked relatively fresh from where I was standing outside my den. I happily trotted over, the worry and fear I had felt minutes before temporarily forgotten. I picked up the mice, turning around with the intention to bring them back to the quiet comfort of my den, but I stopped when I heard rustling. I turned to see Bluestar exiting her den, and her eyes immediately landed on me. She beckoned me over with a flick of her tail, and then turned and headed up towards Highrock. 

I ran through my memories frantically, trying desperately to remember what was coming next. I knew that today was the day Firestar - Rusty - would make his appearance, have his brief spat with Longtail, and then be deemed Firepaw. I knew that a bleeding Ravenpaw would come scrambling into the camp soon afterwards, announcing defeat and Redtail's death. I can remember the shocked whispers that ran through the camp, Bluestar's look of complete dismay, my own heart breaking in my chest at the loss of my brother. We weren't particularly close, but I didn't want to have to live those moments again. Once was enough. For a brief second, I pondered finding a way to contact that mysterious Brightspirit again, tell her that this was a mistake, I can't do this, it's unfair to rewrite time like this, but I stop myself, shaking my head slightly. I think of Firestar, his bright green eyes the last thing I ever saw, and I hold onto that memory, using it to keep me grounded and focused. I was chosen for a reason. 

I make my way towards the top of Highrock, where Bluestar sits with her tail wrapped around her paws, looking out towards the center of camp. The sun is slightly higher in the sky now, it's light breaking through morning mist and clouds, making everything slightly pink and orange. I settle myself besides Bluestar, suddenly remembering how hungry I was and finally paying attention to the delicious aroma coming from the two mice I had chosen. 

"Someone new will be joining us today" Bluestar says, and I nearly choke on the bite I had just taken.  _Firestar._

"Oh?" I said, trying my best to not sound strained, praying to StarClan that Bluestar hadn't noticed anything off. I casually take another bite, anything to distract myself while Bluestar sits in silence, seemingly composing words in her head. 

"Lionheart and Graypaw crossed paths with a kittypet in the forest yesterday, while I was on patrol with them." Bluestar shuffles her paws, adjusting into a more comfortable position. "Graypaw challenged this kittypet to a fight, and instead of fleeing with his tail between his legs, he stood and put up quite a fight. I have offered to let him join our Clan."

I pause my chewing for a moment, thinking of how I should respond. I don't want to encourage this immediately, that might raise suspicion. But I also don't want to protest too much, in case Bluestar takes the criticism to heart, and Firestar is never born, instead remaining kittypet Rusty for the rest of his days. 

"Bluestar, you know that allowing kittypets into clans has never been done before," I begin slowly, watching closely for any hostile reaction. "What's so special about this one?"

Bluestar blinks slowly, and then raises her head to the sky, where faint twinkles of stars can still be seen behind the dawn light. "His pelt is the color of fire." I wait for her to continue, but she remains silent, as if those seven words should be enough of an answer. 

I swallow, and raise to my feet, stretching out my legs that have begun to grow stiff from sitting on stone for so long. I turn to look at Bluestar, who has taken her gaze off the sky and is now staring into me, the ice-blue of her eyes piercing into my heart. She looks almost challenging, as if daring me to disagree with her decision. If only she could know what horrors would fall upon the forest if I were to talk her out of letting this kittypet into the clan. 

"The prophecy, it spoke of fire being the one thing that will save our clan.... do you think this is the fire that StarClan spoke of?" I watch her eyes for a reaction as I speak, never breaking her gaze. 

She stands, turning to face the path leading down from the Highrock, her fur tinted golden from the sun's rays. 

"I know it is, Spottedleaf. I know it."

And with those final words, she pads down towards the center of camp, where several apprentices have gathered to see what remains of the fresh-kill pile. I follow Bluestar's path, and it's strange, but I feel almost energized now, as if StarClan themselves have struck me with something. Rusty is joining Thunderclan today. Today is where I start working to make things right.

\-------------

 Bluestar's yowl woke me from my nap, and I jolted out of my nest, scrambling towards the entrance of my den as fast as I could. It was just past sunhigh, which meant that Rusty must be here, and Bluestar was calling the clan together to announce his arrival. I hurried to join the crowd, settling beside Graypaw. My eyes landed on Rusty, who was centered inbetween Lionheart and Whitestorm. He looked small next to the two warriors, but he didn't look weak. Perhaps it was only because I knew what the stars had planned for him, but he gave off the air of a seasoned warrior, exuding bravery and strength. Pride filled me, I was still amazed that a simple kittypet would one day become the leader of Thunderclan, the leader who would end up saving all four clans from certain doom. 

"Thunderclan is in desperate need of more warriors," Bluestar began, silence falling over the gathered crowd. "it is uncommon for clans to take in outsiders, and it has never before happened in Thunderclan." Several of my clanmates must have picked up on where Bluestar was going, drawing connections between her words and the foreign cat nearby, and irritated whispers began circling. I tensed, knowing what was coming next.

"I have found an outsider who is willing to join our clan and train as an apprentice-" Bluestar is cut off by Longtail's screech that they're  _lucky_ to be taken in. "Lionheart and Whitestorm both agree that this young one should be trained with us." Bluestar finishes, ignoring Longtail's protest.

There are several moments of silence, silence I can almost feel crackling through my fur. Then the few moments of quiet are gone, broken by numerous yowls, asking where he came from, if he's from another clan, questioning his strange scent. I watch Rusty shrink slightly, clearly taken aback by the sudden eruption, but his fear seems to soon be taken over by courage, he straightens himself out and looks out across the crowd, refusing to flinch. I don't know how one cat can be so brave. 

"He's a kittypet! Look at that collar around his neck!" Longtail jumps up and almost wails his discovery to the whole forest. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" He stares Rusty down, clearly itching to chase Rusty as far away as possible. I see Lionheart lean down and whisper something in Rusty's ear. Whatever the words were, they seemed to have lit a spark, Rusty's eyes brightened, and I couldn't help myself from eagerly awaiting what I knew would come next. 

Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty's attack, too busy preaching to the crowd about how inferior kittypets were, how they could never be warriors. Upon Rusty's tackle, the crowd withdrew, forming a circle around the quarrel, eager to see who would emerge victor. I watched as blows were exchanged, Rusty doing quite well against a trained warrior. I don't know much about battle and combat, but it was obvious that although untrained, he was a natural fighter. 

The scuffle was over nearly as soon as it had begun, ending with Longtail ripping Rusty's collar from his neck. Bluestar walked between the two, stating that the loss of the kittypet collar was a sign of approval from Starclan, and that Rusty was free to become an apprentice. 

"You look like blazing fire in the sunlight...." Bluestar murmured to Rusty. I tensed, knowing that she was speaking of the prophecy. A look of confusion flitted across Rusty's face, I could tell he wanted to question her seemingly odd statement, but he held his tongue.

"You fought well." Bluestar turned to face the rest of the clan, raising her voice. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Firepaw."

Firepaw began scraping dirt over his torn collar, removing himself even further from his kittypet past. He was soon greeted by an excited Graypaw, who immediately began raving about how well his first fight had gone. More and more cats began gathering around the new apprentice, voicing their congratulations. Giving one last look towards the proud looking apprentice, I turned and began heading towards by den. Longtail had torn his ear in the fight, and I knew that he would be waiting, loudly complaining about the small wound. He would never admit that the real blow had been delivered not to his ear, but to his pride. 

I was nearly done fixing up Longtail's ear when I heard a nervous yowl from the edge of camp. I recognized the cry as Smallear, one of the clan elders. I froze. Ravenpaw would be stumbling into camp any moment now. 

I rushed Longtail out of my den, ignoring his weak attempt at a protest. "You'll be fine. Come see me tomorrow if it starts bleeding again." I nearly snapped, not caring if I was slightly rude at the moment. I needed to be there when Ravenpaw arrived. 

Just as I made it to the center of camp, a small and skinny black cat crashed through the brush entrance. Concerned murmurs broke out, and I heard Firepaw ask Graypaw what was going on.

"That's Ravenpaw, another apprentice. But where's Tigerheart and the rest of the patrol?" Rusty is still confused by this answer, and Graypaw continues. "Tigerheart is Ravenpaw's mentor, and they went on a patrol led by Redtail not too long ago to battle Riverclan! He's so lucky." 

"Who's Redtail?" Rusty asks, clearly still lost as to what's going on. 

"Bluestar's deputy, but why isn't he with Ravenpaw? What's going on...." Graypaw trails off in worry, as Bluestar heads towards a shaking Ravenpaw. She shares a few words with the terrified apprentice, before he turns to the crowd that has gathered. 

Drawing in a deep breath, likely to steady himself, Ravenpaw speaks the words that broke my heart all those moons ago, and break my heart once more.

"Redtail is dead!"

As shocked cries travel through camp, and Ravenpaw finally gives into exhaustion and slumps to the ground, I look up to the sky, hoping that Redtail is watching.

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you again._

 


End file.
